Adventures in Art
Adventures in Art is the 7th episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Contents Characters Present § Tigger § Candace (North America) § Sailor Moon (Goanimate/Vyond) § Tickety Tock § Paint Drops § Thomas § Phineas § Ferb § Goofy (In closing credits) § Lilo § Annie § Rabbit § Brown Bear (cameo in pictures) § Alligator Summary Today Candace and Tigger do some artwork. Recap Today, Candace and Tigger exploring art in many forms. Candace and Tigger enjoy painting and Candace has painted a picture of Tigger, and Tigger's painted a nice outdoor scene, but wants to add something to it, so we play Tigger's Clues to find out what it is. Candace finds the first clue on a door and draws it in her notebook. Later, we help his out with painting his wagon when she find that he doesn't have the colors that he wants. We, along with several paint drops, help her out by showing that mixing two colors can make a new color. We also help out a color of Lilo & Annie to use shapes to make a bigger sailboat. Candace finds the second clue on a window and draws it in her notebook. In the Mail time segment, Thomas tells Candace there's a paw-print on the window and Candace explains that it's one of Tigger's Clues. In the package, a group of paints. Later, they skidoo into a picture of a forest, where we learn that pictures can tell a story. Unfortunately, the story that the pictures represent isn't in the right order, so we use logic to get all the pictures back in the right place. Soon after, Candace finds the third clue on the roof. He draws it in the notebook and skidoos back home to put all three clues together. The clues were a door, a window and a roof. Candace thought it was a car. A car does have a roof, a door and a window but the answer to Tigger's Clues was a house. After figuring out Tigger's Clues, they return to their paintings. While Tigger adds the house to his picture, the paint drops help color it in, the Lilo & Annie float by in their sailboat, and the bunny rabbit from the forest pictures pops out from the window. Candace sings the So Long Song and the episode ends Trivia § Phineas and Ferb now appear during the Tigger's Clues Theme Song, they continued to be in the chorus until episode 14. § This is the first time they used the usual No It's a clue line provided by Hal Smith § Goofy's original voice actress. § This is Jeff Schorr’s last episode as of Candace's Friends. § Candace painted a picture of Tigger and would later appear on the cover of "Arts and Crafts" and among the orange items in "Tigger Wants to Play a Game". § The topic of art is focused on again in Art Appreciation. § Tigger skidoos twice in this episode. The 1st time he did it was in the Lilo & Annie and the 2nd time he did it was in the picture frame. § This is the first time where all three versions of the bass tune for drawing clues are used together in one episode. § When Thomas delivered the package, she said that she notices the pawprint on the window. When Candace told him it was the 2nd clue, Thomas stated that the window was lucky. § This episode is the first of two on the video "Arts and Crafts" and the first of two on the DVD "Shapes and Colors!." § The set of paintings with Brown Bear painting the Jungle is in the wrong order when Candace approaches, but in the wrong order in the close view. (Special thanks to "The Ways of the Tigger the Tigger " for more info.) § The music for Tigger Skidoo We Can Too is different. § The tiger who paints a picture from the Skidoo segment appears to be Brown Bear. § When Candace gets back into the house after making a wagon, her hair from Pretend Time is used. § The Paint from the package appears among the sculptures in the forest. § This marks the first time Candace does not give a silly answer (just a wrong one). § Technically; a car does have doors, windows, and a roof; but not in these specific forms. Goof § Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero.